Relaciones Colombia-ONU/ONU
Secretarios Generales de la ONU con presidentes colombianos António Guterres= António Guterres César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Portuguese Prime Minister Antonio Guterres (R) shakes hands with Cesar Gaviria (L), Secretary General of the Organization of American States during a visit to the OAS in Washington, DC, 04 April. Guterres met 03 April with US President Bill Clinton at the White House. AFP PHOTO Manuel de Moura Andrés Pastrana - António Guterres.jpg| Andrés Pastrana con António Guterres Primer Ministro de Portugal en Madrid. APA António Guterres - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Santos junto a António Guterres, secretario General. Colprensa António Guterres - Iván Duque.jpg| En el 73° Período de Sesiones de la Asamblea General de la ONU, el Presidente habló con el Secretario del organismo, el portugués António Guterres. Naciones Unidas, 24/Sept. Foto: César Carrión - Presidencia |-| Ban Ki-moon= Ban Ki-moon César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Ban Ki-moon & Global Comission. Foto de Paulo Filgueiras. Ban Ki-moon - Ernesto Samper.jpg| The Secretary-General met today with H.E. Ernesto Samper Pizano, Secretary General of the Union of South American Nations (UNASUR). Photo: UNASUR Álvaro Uribe - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| El secretario general Ban Ki-moon (centro) ayer con la comisión investigadora: (desde la izq.) Ozdem Sanberk, de Turquía; Geoffrey Palmer, de Nueva Zelanda; Álvaro Uribe, de Colombia, y Ciechanover José, de Israel. AP. Ban Ki-moon - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos Calderon (i), mientras le entrega al secretario general de Naciones Unidas, Ban Ki-moon (d), una copia del acuerdo de paz entre el Gobierno colombiano y la guerrilla FARC. EFE |-| Kofi Annan= Kofi Annan César Gaviria - Kofi Annan.jpg| Sir Richard Branson, Kofi Annan, Ernesto Zedillo, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Cesar Gaviria, Ruth Dreifuss, Michel Kazatchkine, Jorge Sampaio, Thorvald Stoltenberg. – GCDP/Rebecca Bowring Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| Colombian President Ernesto Samper Pizano, (R) and his wife Jackie Samper Pizano pose with Secretary General Kofi Annan and his wife Nane prior to Samper's address in the 52nd session of the General Assembly at U.N. headquarters in New York, September 25. UN ASSEMBLY Andrés Pastrana - Kofi Annan.jpg| Presidente Pastrana en la sede de las Naciones Unidas en Nueva York en reunión con el secretario general Kofi Annan. APA Álvaro Uribe - Kofi Annan.jpg| El exsecretario General de la ONU Kofi Annan se reunió con el expresidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez y un grupo de parlamentarios del Centro Democrático. Elpais.com.co | Colprensa Juan Manuel Santos - Kofi Annan.jpg| Kofi Annan y Juan Manuel Santos. // COLPRENSA |-| Boutros Boutros-Ghali= Boutros Boutros-Ghali César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Colombian President Cesar Gaviria (L) speaks to the Joint Opening of the Third General Meeting between representatives of the United Nations and the Organization of American States at the UN 17 April. Gaviria, who is the Secretary-General of the OAS, was joined by UN Secretary-General Boutros Boutros-Ghali (R). Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Ernesto Samper.jpg| Secretario General Boutros BOUTROS-GHALI se reúne con el Presidente de Colombia, Ernesto SAMPER PIZANO. Crédito: E. Debebe Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| FT0617 Secretario General Boutros-Ghali (der) reunido con Juan Manuel Santos, Ministro de Comercio Exterior de Colombia. Flickr de Biblioteca CINU Bogotá |-| Javier Pérez de Cuéllar= Javier Pérez de Cuéllar Belisario Betancur - Javier Pérez de Cuéllar.jpg| El Secretario General Javier PEREZ de Cuellar estuvo en una conferencia con el Presidente Belisario BETANCUR-CUARTAS. Cinu Bogota. Crédito: Yutaka Nagata César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Former UN Secretary General and Peruvian presidential candidate Javier Perez de Cuellar (R) poses with Cesar Gaviria, former Colombian President and current secretary General of the Organization of American States (OAS) 07 April 1995 Fuentes Categoría:Colombia-ONU